Cabello
by Luka-sama
Summary: Por que muchos se preguntaban el por que Naruto cambio de corte de cabello de forma tan drástica de un día a otro, ni siquiera un genio como Shikamaru lo entendía. Aunque realmente era muy sencillo, Naruto se decidió a cortar el cabello cuando escucho una charla muy interesante de Ino y una chica peli azul que últimamente lo volvía loco y lo hacia sentir cosas extrañas.


_Bueno chicos aún sigo con el final de Naruto, pero esta tarde pienso subir algún capítulo de mis historias sin continuar. No sé si en la película explicaran el por qué Naruto cambio de look, pero esta es mi idea de por qué ocurrió eso._

_Naruto no me pertenece…lamentablemente._

**Cabello**

Muchos se preguntaron el por qué después de la cuarta guerra ninja, no muchos meses después, Uzumaki Naruto decidió hacerse ese cambio extremo de corte cabello.

Desde niño siempre fue reconocido por sus travesuras y su inusual mata de cabello rubia, indomable y siempre llena de algún rastro de pintura (por sus travesuras a la aldea). Así que para muchos fue un shock el ver de un día a otro al héroe de Konoha con el cabello corto.

Ahora que Naruto era el héroe de las naciones ninja, era algo así como lo mejor de lo mejor, admirado por todos y con un gran creciente número de fans.

¿Qué le hizo cortarse el cabello?

Algunos decían que era su corte de cabello representaba un nuevo inicio, otros pensaban que por fin había descubierto lo problemático de tener cabello largo en las misiones, algunas chicas decían que quería parecer mayor.

Como siempre, algunos estaban a favor y otros en contra.

Aunque nadie sabía la verdadera razón.

La razón para que el Uzumaki decidiera un corte de cabello, se debía haber escuchado una conversación entre Ino y una chica de cabello azulado, que últimamente lo tenía loco.

Todo empezó ese día.

Desde la cuarta guerra ninja, pensándolo bien, desde meses atrás su pelo no tenía un digno corte de cabello y ya lo tenía demasiado largo para su gusto. Por eso había decidido buscar un lugar para cortarlo como de costumbre, aunque también podía dejarlo crecer para que se pareciera al corte de pelo de su padre.

Tenía muchas posibilidades.

De pronto un chacra muy conocido para él se hizo presente.

La reconocería a kilómetros.

Por eso con su enorme velocidad se ocultó tras unos arbustos y maldijo internamente el sonrojo en su rostro.

Se veía patético.

Pero es que después de la cuarta guerra ninja, no, después de dejarle llorar en su hombre en el funeral de Neji, Naruto no tenía una conversación digna con la heredera Hyuga. No es que no lo hubiera intentado, pero la peli azul siempre estaba con sus compañeros de equipo, Kurenai-sensei, con su odiosa hermana sobreprotectora, entrenando con su padre…y últimamente con ese estorbo rubio.

-Vamos Hina-chan tu eres una chica muy linda, no te escondas tras esas ropas-chillaba una rubia molesta.

Por fin entendía a Sasuke en cierta forma.

Las chicas eran molestas y gruñonas…menos Hinata-chan claro está.

-Ino creo que exageras-dijo una dulce voz.

El sonrojo en su rostro incremento con solo escucharla.

Quien no se sonrojaría al escuchar a la chica que dio su vida por ti, te ama desde niños y te ayudo a no caer en la oscuridad…además de ser tu interés amoroso.

Naruto suspiro desde su escondite e hizo un agujero en los arbustos para observarlas bien.

Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en una banca del parque, Ino quien últimamente pasaba todo el tiempo con Hinata…no solo ella, todos sus amigos querían ayudar a la chica que aún no estaba bien de la muerte de su primo, además Ino había perdido a su padre, por eso ambas pasaban un rato agradable siempre que podían…comprendían el dolor de la otra.

Pero el problema es que entre todos los que animaban a la peli azul, la rubia siempre que lo veía abrazaba a la chica de forma posesiva o se la llevaba a otra parte, solo para darle celos.

Y funcionaba muy bien.

-Nee dime Hina-chan, ¿cómo te gustan los chicos?-pregunto Ino de repente.

Naruto abrió los ojos grandemente y puso más atención a la conversación. No era chismoso, pero esto le interesaba.

La heredera Hyuga solamente se sonrojo grandemente y miro al suelo abochornada. Ino sonrió divertida de esa reacción.

-Aunque para que pregunto si tu estas perdidamente enamorada de Naruto-hablo la rubia con resignación.

El ninja escondido se sonrojo grandemente ante eso.

-Ino-reprocho Hinata viendo a todos lados abochornada.

¿Qué si alguien la escuchaba?

-Tranquila ya toda la aldea y él deben saberlo-comento sin ninguna pisca de tacto la rubia.

Hinata sintió una flecha clavarse en su corazón y bajo la mirada derrotada.

La rubia pareció darse cuenta tarde de sus palabras, por lo que rio nerviosa e intento animarla.

-Tranquila Naruto puede ser algo atractivo y por eso tiene muchas fans pero…-se calló al ver a la peli azul con aura depresiva.

Había olvidado por un minuto como la chica de ojos perla la estaba pasando mal al enterarse de que su amor platónico tenía admiradoras.

Rio nerviosa.

-Vamos Hina-chan tu puedes-la animo la rubia.

La Hyuga sonrió algo enternecida pero lucia aun triste.

-Aunque a mí me gustaría Naruto, si no fuera un idiota de primera y torpe que siempre atrae problemas, a mí me gustan más los chicos misteriosos y que sepan dibujas-dijo Ino intentando olvidar el tema.

¿Qué mejor que burlarse de Naruto?

Lo que ella no sabía es que el rubio la estaba escuchando con una vena hinchada que sobre salía de su frente, obviamente molesto por esos comentarios.

-Yo creo que Naruto-kun es muy amable y simpático-lo defendió la Hyuga con una sonrisa tierna.

Aun en medio de los arbustos el ninja sintió algo moverse en su interior.

Hinata siempre era amable con él.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de lo que ella sentía?

-¿Vamos me estás diciendo que no cambiarias nada de Naruto?-

-No-

-No te creo, debe haber algo-

-¿Algo?-

-Si algo que te gustaría cambiar de Naruto-

Naruto la vio molesta y deseando que algo le cayera encima a la rubia chismosa, pero le preocupo ver la mirada pensativa de Hinata.

¿Acaso ella ya no lo quería?

…

-Pues…-comento Hinata de manera pensativa.

...

Naruto se puso a sudar nervioso y totalmente impaciente al escucharla con esa duda. Ino por otra parte la miraba también confundida.

-Los hombres del clan Hyuga siempre suelen llevar el cabello largo, a mí personalmente me gustaría salir algún día con alguien con cabello corto-hablo Hinata algo sonrojada.

Naruto e Ino casi caen de espaldas ante eso.

-Yo decía de la personalidad de Naruto o sus actitudes-menciono la rubia algo aburrida.

Hinata en cambio sonrió con alegría.

Naruto sintió que algo se movió en su interior ante esa sonrisa.

-Yo creo que la personalidad de Naruto está bien como es, nunca se rinde y lucha por sus amigos, además siempre sigue adelante-aseguro Hinata con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ino nada más negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes remedio-le dijo la rubia a su amiga.

Hinata sonrió junto a ella.

Naruto en su escondite sonreía con cariño y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, Hinata en definitiva era increíble por pensar eso de él. Luego las palabras de la Hyuga llegaron a su mente y una idea se le ocurrió.

Al día siguiente fue cuando toda la aldea se sorprendió a ver a Naruto Uzumaki luciendo un drástico cambio de Look, ahora su cabello era demasiado corto y no era tan indomable como antes. Todos quedaron mudos al verlo.

Sakura le pregunto a que se debía el cambio sin recibir alguna respuesta, Sai comento que los hombres que se preocupaban mucho por su apariencia tendían a ser homosexuales, Kakashi lo miro confundido desde su despacho como Hokage, Shikamaru a pesar de ser un genio no encontró explicación razonable, Lee grito algo sobre la llama de la juventud.

La única que al verlo se rio fue Ino, la chica había entendido desde que lo vio sin necesidad de su control mental, de que ese chico las había espiado ayer a ella y a Hinata. La rubia se reiría durante años sobre esa acción de Naruto.

Pero a Naruto solamente le importo una reacción.

Viendo a Hinata comprando algo en el mercado, corrió para saludarla aprovechando que milagrosamente estaba sola.

-HINATA-CHAN-grito a lo lejos.

La Hyuga volteo a verlo confundida y cuando llego a su lado un sonrojo inundo su rostro.

Naruto se había cortado el pelo.

Lo noto de inmediato.

-¿Qué opinas de mi nuevo corte de cabello?-pregunto el rubio señalando su cabeza.

Todos sus amigos apenas lo vieron se asombraron, pero Hinata era la primera a la que le preguntaba que pensaba. Después de todo ella era la única que le interesaba en ese momento.

La Hyuga bajo el rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

¿Qué opinaba ella?

-C-Creo que te ves muy b-bien Naruto-kun-tartamudeo ella tímidamente sin poder verle a los ojos.

Naruto aun así la vio fijamente y noto el rojo de sus mejillas, también la vergüenza en su rostro. Pero ahora solamente tenía una sonrisa de estúpido al escuchar la respuesta de la ninja.

Ella pensaba que se veía bien.

Él nunca se preocupó por la apariencia y como lo vieran físicamente, pero ahora él quería verse bien…no, él quería que Hinata lo viera bien, quería ser la persona adecuada para estar al lado de la Hyuga y él ahora era quien quería caminar al lado de Hinata.

Por eso sonrió grandemente.

-¿Quieres ir a comer ramen dattebayo?-

Hinata lo miro incrédula…pero luego sonrió con felicidad.

-Claro Naruto-kun-

Porque él solo se cortó el cabello por ella y para que lo viera guapo.

¿Qué tenía de malo desear que tu futura chica te viera atractivo?

Por qué él había decidido que Hinata sería su mujer, una Uzumaki y la madre de sus hijos.

**Fin**

_Espero les haya gustado _

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**

**Ultima revisión: 06/10/2015.**


End file.
